A Fortune everyone dreams about
by Vegatrip
Summary: during a long day of killing goblins, the squad encounter a goblin with amazing loot, 50 gold coins. what was it doing in its hand and are there more treasure like it! Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

"I spotted 3 goblins north of us, you guys ready?" Haruhiro said to his squad, they had been hunting goblins all day, and have only found enough loot to give them 1 silver.

"This is gonna be our last pack, ok? I'm tired and I wanna get a drink…" Ranta lazily said to Haruhiro, who took the position of leader after Manato's terrible death.

"Yeah, fine, to be honest I'm quite tired myself." Replied Haruhiro. Everyone picked up their weapons and slowly headed north, towards the spotting of the 3 goblins. After a small trek, they reached the pack of goblins, and hid behind a wreckage of a stone house. One goblin had a chest plate as well as a helmet, complete with a small axe. Another one just had a helmet and a dagger, but was carry a ragged pouch. The last one had a crossbow, with no armour at all.

"alright." Haru said to his small squad. "The one with the crossbow is a high priority target, and the one with the pouch might have something valuable, so don't let it escape, as well. Moguzou, try to distract the goblins while I sneak behind them. Shihoru, can you trap the one with the pouch?"

"Yeah." Shihoru replied.

"Thanks, Yume and Ranta, you can kill them with me, Mary stay back and heal when needed. Everyone got it?"

"Ye." They said.

At Haru's signal, Moguzou jumped out from hiding and used his war cry. The goblins fell to their knees and clutched their ears in agony, as Mogu was doing this, Haruhiro crept around the area, and got right behind the one with the chest plate. He lifted his dagger up and tried to plunged it through the metal, but it bounced right back, making him lose his balance.

"Aw shit!" he thought to himself as the goblin turned around and lunged at him. Haru tried to tackle him off but it plunged its axe into his shoulder, making him scream in agony. He continuously punched the goblin in the face with his weak arm, but it wouldn't work. As it took out the axe from his shoulder, an arrow pierced right through the temple of its head, making it collapse to the floor with a load thud.

Haru looked around and saw that all the goblins were eliminated. Mary walked up to him and used her magic. The pain stopped but his arm felt awfully weak. "Thanks Mary."

She shrugged and walked to the other members of the squad, and healed their cuts and bruises.

Haru joined them. Once they were all healed, the looted their dead bodies. Haru walked up to the pouch next to the gored goblin which was holding it. It was quite heavy, to Haru's surprise.

He opened it up and gasped. "GUYS!" he yelled with delight

Everyone surrounded him as he emptied the sack onto a broken table. Over 50 gold coins.

"No way…" Ranta exclaimed.

"What would that be doing in goblin territory?" said Yume.

"Yeah… well whatever it was doing here the goblin must've been heading to its hideout with it. Maybe we can get even luckier if we infiltrate its base." Mary said.

"Well, let's go back and maybe go buy ourselves some things with it."

"yay!" Yume squealed.

In the next chapter…

"Haru?" Yume gritted through her teeth, it was cold and she couldn't see a thing in this cave. Her whole leg was in agony and she couldn't stand up.

Review guys! I don't care if its negative or positive, reviews are reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The squad finally reached their hometown, feeling incredibly exhausted. They all split their earnings, 10 gold coins each. Everyone split up, looking for their own items they can buy. Haru went straight to the blacksmiths shop where he bought his armour and weapons from. He approached the blacksmith called Gerald.

"Good afternoon, Haruhiro, what can I get for you?" Gerald said to Haruhiro.

"I'm looking for your finest dagger. Also some better armour than I currently have."

"Right then, follow me." Gerald stood up from his old wooden seat and opened a door into his workshop. Haru followed him. They walked down a staircase leading into a large room with a rack of various weapons, armour and other things on it.

"I have quite a few reliable daggers." Gerald said. "They are all different types, what were you looking for specifically?"

"Well, I'd like something considerably light as well as being able to pierce armour." Haru told Gerald as he had a flashback of the battle with the plated goblin earlier that day. They walked up to the daggers on the wall. Some were spiked, some thin, there was even a hidden blade there. Gerald took one off the wall and handed it to Haruhiro.

Haru looked at the dagger, it was about 30cm, about 1/3 of it being a handle, and the rest was blade. It was coloured blue with one side being serrated, with a cross guard at the serrated side of the blade. It was very light, and could swing very fast, Haru liked it a lot.

"How much?" Haru asked.

"10 gold." Gerald replied. Haru shook his head and gave it back.

"I'm looking for something under 5 gold, since I only have 10 and don't want to waste it all."

"Very well." Gerald put it back on the rack and took another one off. He handed it to Haru.

This blade was very different, it was 28 centimetres, and was Karambit styled. It didn't look like it was armour piercing, but Karambits could kill within seconds when used properly. The blade was red while the handle was black.

"I'll take it." Haru said.

"3 gold and you can have it."

Haru handed Gerald the 3 gold. He also bought some armour which also costed 3 gold, he got carbon fibre gauntlets, shin guards and chest plate, which are supposedly very strong and light.

Haru walked away very happy. He walked to his house and took a shower, then tried his new items.

He tried his Karambit against a dummy, and could slice through its skin with ease. He also learned how to backstab, but he had to slice down the body, instead of a puncture.

Soon after trying out his weapons, the rest of the squad walked into the house, besides Mary. Ranta bought new armour and weapons as well, Yume and Shihoru bought clothes and weapons, and Moguzo bought some food, and a nice new sword.

They greeted each other and shared what they got. Moguzo made them all dinner; which was a whole chicken complete with mash potatoes. It was probably their finest meal yet. They all praised him for the meal.

"So good…" Yume said.

"Yeah…" Ranta agreed. Moguzo thanked them and they decided to have an early sleep. Tomorrow they would find the goblins hideout in the destroyed city.

 **The next day…**

The group were creeping through the ruins, following one specific goblin with a wheelbarrow full of goblin armour, they were sure that It was taking It to the area they keep their treasures. It met up with one larger goblin for a while, it seemed like they were exchanging stories and jokes, but after a while he moved on. It kept looking behind him, one time they were even almost caught. It started to hum to itself after a little bit, then it took a little nap. Then it was on the move again, slowly.

"Ugh… This is so boring." Ranta grumbled.

"Do you want to get rich?" Haru said to ranta.

"Well, duh. But not this kind of way, why not interrogate it?"

"Oh, so you can speak goblin?"

"Shut up."

The goblin suddenly stopped, then looked around to see if anyone was watching, it couldn't see anyone, so it stepped on a small slab 3 times, then a wall opened up a few feet away. The goblin went inside it.

"Bingo!" Yume said. The group ran in. but something wasn't right, Haru could tell. Then he remembered something. The time they were almost caught, they WERE caught. There was a small click and the ground beneath them opened up. Haru and Yume plummeted down, while the rest of the group stood there in absolute horror. "HARU! YUME!" Moguzo yelled at the gaping hole in the ground. The remainder of the group went to turn back to try to find a way in but the trap must've activated an alarm of sorts, because a horde of goblins were in front of them, and behind. The hole in the ground closed up, leaving Haru and Yume stuck in there.

"H-Haru?" Yume said through her teeth, she was cold and couldn't see a damn thing in this room, she tried to move but a wave of pain filled her leg, making her scream in agony. There was a spark of light and then a torch lit up the room. Haru held it up and placed it on the wall. He ran over to Yume and kneeled next to her.

"Are you hurt?" he said to her. She pointed at her leg, which was bent the wrong way.

"Shit!" Haruhiro gritted through his teeth.

Haru had 0 experience with broken bones, so he literally couldn't do anything, all he knew was that you had to straighten the bone so it will grow back straight, not bent backwards or something.

"Okay Yume, this is gonna hurt, so I'm sorry." He grabbed the bottom of the broken leg and then slowly put it in the normal position the leg is supposed to be.

Yume screamed and started to tear up. Even Haru winced at her screams. Haru held onto her hand, and she squeezed it hard, which helped her get away from all the pain.

"Haru."

"Yeah?"

"H-how are we gonna get out?"

Review please!


End file.
